The present invention is directed to an encapsulated integrated circuit package having a thermally conductive screen mesh molded into the package to improve the thermal performance.
The packaging of single or multiple integrated circuit chips or dice into conventional thermosetting or thermoplastic packages has been limited because of the poor thermal conductivity of the molding material limiting the amount of heat which can be dissipated from the package. In order to overcome this problem, solid metal slugs have been included in some encapsulants to improve transferring the generated heat out of the encapsulated integrated circuit package. However, such solutions have been expensive and such encapsulated packages are subject to failure due to the mismatch in the coefficient of thermal expansion between the metal slugs and the encapsulant.